In a case of an appliance, such as a refrigerator, an air conditioner and a cooking utensil, emphasizing only functions, people have seldom displayed a decorative member, such as the pattern or character, on an exterior of the appliance.
However, as purchasing levels or senses of beauty of consumers become the higher, overcoming an image of the appliances that the appliances are functional products that provide convenience of life to the consumers, a trend takes place, in which the appliances are interiors that decorate a room.
Accordingly, currently the trend is reflected to the appliances by forming beautiful patterns or characters on the exterior of the appliance.
In general, as a method for forming a pattern or character on the exterior of the appliance of plastic, a silk screen has been used. The pattern or character can be formed by using the silk screen by the following method.
That is, a mesh having ink applied thereto is placed on a screen having the pattern or character, and the plastic, an exterior surface of the appliance, is placed on an underside of a mask.
Under this state, a pressing member is moved in front/rear, left/right directions while pressing the mesh with the pressing member, making the ink at the mesh to pass through the pattern or character and stick to the plastic.
By repeating above step for a few or tens of times, a desired pattern or character can be transcribed to the plastic. However, this method has problems in that the few or tens of times of repetition is required, and the patterns or characters which can be produced with the silk screen are limited.